The story of Naruto Uchiha
by AXbxTT4U
Summary: Naruto Uchiha was one of the only survivors of the Uchiha massacre. He will rise from its ashes to fight for the people he loves and to fend of the threads who lurk in the dark only waiting to destroy his life and everyone he loves. This is his story, the story of Naruto Uchiha. AU/ rated M to be sure. femKiba, femSasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is an idea I had for a long time and now I wanted to write it out, maybe it isn't the most original idea on this site and I won't deny that other story's have influenced me, but I think that I can give it my own spin. One thing I want to add is that this story will be updated slowly, I will wright if I have time.**

 **Bevor you read know this, I will bend canon in some ways, like abilities of some characters or bloodline limits if I think that they are broken. So, if you want to read it anyway enjoy but please don't rage on me if something isn't the way it's supposed to be.**

 **Another warning this is a slight AU or big you must decide for yourself.**

 **And one more warning, I'm no native speaker, so I apologise in advance for gramma or spelling errors.**

 **So enough of that, wait one more thing,**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters.**

 **The story of Naruto Uchiha**

Chapter 1 Sharingan

Naruto Uchiha was a seven year old boy, with spiky raven black hair and dark eyes of the same colour. He wore a black t-shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back, grey shorts and blue shinobi sandals. "Shisui-nii I am going with Menma and Sazuki in the forest, I have promised we would train today." Naruto said to his older brother Shisui, he was his only family he had left. "Ok but please don't come back half dead again." Shisui shouted back. "Don't worry Nii-san, we just practice with kunai!" With that Naruto left out the door on his way to Sazukis house. Shisui sighed in relive, his little Brother would be save, with that thought he vanished in a Shunshin.

* * *

Naruto arrived shortly after at the house of his friend Uchiha Sazuki, the daughter of the clan head of the Uchiha and little sister of Itachi Uchiha. He knocked, and a middle-aged woman opened the door she had long black hair and onyx eyes, she smiled as she saw him. "Hello, are you here to pick up Sazuki?" Mikoto asked, doe she knew the answer, Naruto nodded wildly, she smiled again, the boy wasn't always this vibrant, only if he was with his friends. She assumed that it had to do something with his and Shisuis mother, the woman was as wild as her son at least for Uchiha standards. "Yea I am, is she there Mikoto-obasan?" Naruto asked exited, the woman nodded, "She is should I call her down?" The boy nodded, and she disappeared in to the house and moments later he heard the pounding of feet on the stairs and Sazuki stood before him. She looked just like her mother with her heart-shaped face, onyx eyes and long raven black hair. She wore a high collared blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back, grey shorts and black shinobi sandals. "Hi Naruto, do we go now?" She asked, he shook his head, "No we have to get Menma." The girl nodded, "Bye okasan I will try to be home before the sun goes down!" Shouted the girl into the house, "Ok sweetie have fun." Mikoto called back and the two kids were off.

* * *

The two Uchiha arrived at the Inuzuka district but before they could knock, they heart a familiar voice calling out to them, "Oh hey guys are you here to get Menma?" Kizu the second daughter of the clan head Tsume Inuzuka came up to them, her partner Akamaru sat on her head. She had spiky brown hair and eyes of the same colour and slit pupils. She had fanglike markings on her cheeks, she grinned at them and they could see her pointy canines. The girl wore a beige sweater grey shorts and blue ninja sandals. "Yea do you know where he is?" Naruto asked, he liked the girl she was like Menma, loud, cheeky, gruff, funny and she took her friends to her heart. "Hm the last time I saw him he was behind the house with Kurama sleeping, come on I bring you to him." Kizu said, the she led them behind the House.

There he sat under a tree his orange fox curled in his lap, they were obviously sound asleep. He was a tall boy with spiky fire red hair, violet eyes with slit pupils and thick whisker like markings on his cheeks. Kizu snuck up to him and whacked him on the head, he jolted up but after he saw her he relaxed, he yawned, and they could see his unusual long sharp fang like canines, he scratched his head and thereby they could see his elongated claw like fingernails. His clothes consisted of an orange sweater, with a red Uzumaki maelstrom on the belly, blue shorts and red sandals. "Earth to Menma, Naruto and Sazuki are here." Kizu said, Menma was immediately awake an on his feet, "Man there you are guys I thought you wouldn't come we fell asleep right Kurama?" Menma said, the fox yipped a hoarse yes. Naruto asked, "Is he hoarse or something?" Kizu rolled her eyes, "Sometimes I think you are an air head like my Menma-chan here." She ignored Menmas nasty look and continued, "Foxes are wild animals and silent hunters, they might be related to dogs but a loud barking like there's wouldn't be practical. Kurama is different anyway, he was with Menma since his birth." Akamaru barked his approval, the Uchihas nodded, "So do want to go now or are we going to stand here till I fall asleep again dattebayo!" Menma said his fox sat on his shoulder, his eyes already shut.

* * *

"Oh, come on Naruto why are you always the best at throwing, does Shisui secretly train you?" Sazuki asked him frustrated, Menma snickered, he didn't stress himself, he knew that he wouldn't be able to be as accurate as a Uchiha or that at least his chances where relatively slim, that didn't mean he wouldn't try but he had other things where he was better. "No Sazuki for the tenth time Shisui has no tie to train me at least not at the moment, I train myself a lot that's all." Naruto answered calmly, the Uchiha girl pouted. "Hey guys don't you think that we should go home?" Menma suggested, a cold chill ran up his spine by the thought of his foster mother Tsume would do to him if he didn't come home for dinner. Naruto looked at him, "Yea your right lets go home see you tomorrow, come Sazuki." With that thy bid farewell and headed home.

* * *

As the got near the Uchiha district Naruto was instantly on alert, something wasn't right, the gate guards weren't at their posts and the gate stood open wide. "Sazuki, something is not right, stay behind me." Naruto said, she nodded, and the kids began to advance into the compound, what they saw let them stop abruptly it was a grisly scenery, the gate guards lay to their feet, in a pool of their own blood. "Kasan, Otosan!" Sazuki shouted and began running, Naruto couldn't hinder her, and he ran to his own home. The door was open, he thought, 'Please don't Shisui-nii', as he took a step inside. He saw a man standing in the living room, it was Itachi, the ninja was dressed in his Anbu garments, "Oh thank god it's you Itachi." Naruto sighed, now everything would be ok, the ninja turned to face him, his tanto in hand, it was bloody, he had his sharingan activated, did he kill the attackers, Naruto asked himself, "Where is Shisui?" Naruto asked hesitantly. Itachi didn't say anything, he took a step in his direction and waved for him to stretch out his hand, Naruto obliged, then the ninja ley something wet and slippery in his hands. Itachi pulled his hand back and Naruto saw what the other Uchiha had given him, there in his hand lay an eyeball, he screamed and saw to Itachi but the Ninja had vanished, only a glass with a clear liquid stood in the floor, the boy opened it up and let the eye glide in, it was the only thing left of Shisui.

Naruto heard a scream, and he sprinted to the place of its origin, he came to a small house in its entrance lay two dead, a man and a woman, he heard whimpers from further in, so he stepped in the house. It was pitch-dark but somehow, he could see. The course of the whimpering was a group of children, the youngest three the oldest maybe five, he knelt for them and asked, "What happened?" One of the older kids answered with shaking voice, "Itachi, he killed them all." Narutos eyes widened, 'Sazuki', he thought panicking, "You stay where you at and don't make sound I'll be back.", the boy ordered, with that he made his way to Sazukis house, but he hadn't made it half way as he saw her running down the street, she was running for the gate, then she collapsed he dashed to her side. She was unconscious, he gave her three or fore soft slaps, but she wouldn't wake up. So, he picked her up and sprinted back to the small house. And sat by there site then he heard something, "Search for survivors!", it was a male voice roughened up from age, 'The Hokage', Naruto thought and not a second later an Anbu stand bevor him. He had the feeling that she starred at him, but he couldn't figure out why, then he collapsed.

* * *

Neko went into a house at the entrance lay two corpses, as she went through a short corridor and there in one of the corners sat a dozen kids, cramped together, in the front sat a Boy he was maybe seven years old, by his site lay an unconscious girl, his head snapped up as she came near him an she stiffened, there in the boys eyes spun lazily the three tomoes of a fully matured sharingan, 'How was that even possible', she thought for herself, she couldn't but to look in his eyes, they were glowing in the darkness around them. The from one of the other moment the sharingan in his eyes vanished and he threatened to topple, but she sprang forward and caught him in time to lay him gently to the ground. "I've found survivors!" The Anbu announced and not a second later the Hokage and a dozen Anbu were in the house, "Bring them to the hospital!" The Hokage ordered.

* * *

Naruto woke up the next morning, the first thing he noticed was that he lay on something soft, a pleasant warmth surrounded him, and the sun shone in his face. Then he opened his eyes and he saw white, a white ceiling, he turned his head to the side and realised that he was in the Hospital. Suddenly last night's events crashed down on him and he began to cry, heavy sobs began to shake his form, as he realised that he would never see his brother again, his only family, that was left, after his mother died of a hear virus, was gone. He felt someone wrap him in a tight hug, he didn't mind who it was, he clung to the person his eyes shut. He didn't know how long he sat there and cried, the only thing that was important for him was that the person who held him stayed. After some time, he opened his eyes and he spotted a young woman with long violet hair and brown eyes, "You're the Anbu I saw yesterday." Naruto said, Yuugao knew instantly that it wasn't a question, but a statement, so she didn't question it further. "I am sorry that we weren't there earlier." The Ninja said with a pained expression, she had made herself countless accusations for, even if she knew that they acted as fast as they could. In her eyes it was pure luck that the kids had survived. "You couldn't have done much, Itachi would have most likely killed you." He said, "It might be true that Itachi is stronger than me, but do you really believe that he could have won against the Hokage?" She asked, the boy shook his head.

"How are the others?" Naruto asked suddenly, "The kids are alright, they are at the orphanage, the girl that lay besides you lies in the room next to yours. She is stable but unconscious." Yuugao told him, Naruto tried to sit up but the kunoichi held him back, "No you won't. I am here to protect you from a possible attack, but that also means that I am going to protect you from yourself." She said with firm voice, he knew that it was pointless to protest, so he lay back down. It knocked at the door, then Menma, Kizu and Tsume came through the door, Tsume nodded to Yuugao and she stood up, but Naruto grabbed her arm and looked up to her, his eyes screamed for her to stay, "I am just going to wait outside, so you have a little privacy, I'll be back in a moment." She said to calm him down, he let go of her, and after she was gone, ran Kizu and Menma to his bed tears in their eyes and hugged him, again tears formed in his eyes by the thought that he could have never seen them again. "Are you okay and what is with Sazuki?" Asked Menma, "I'm fine." Replied Naruto calming his friend down, "Sazuki is stable but she is still unconscious." The red-haired boy sighed in relief, Naruto looked at Kizu, she was still sitting at his side and she looked like she didn't plan on leafing his side soon, he concluded that her proximity was shooting. "You know where you can life gaki?" Asked Tsume suddenly, the boy looked up to her and shook his head, "Good you can live with us as long as you want to." The clan head said, "Thank you." Replied Naruto, "So Menma, Kizu we go he needs to rest and you need to train." With that she was out the door, Kizu gave him one last hug, then she went outside too.

* * *

"Yuugao, can I ask you something?" Asked Naruto the Anbu, who sat beside him, it was the third day in the Hospital and Sazuki was still unconscious and the doctors wouldn't let him to her. "And what would that be?" She asked back, "You are an Anbu." She nodded and looked at him, "Do you know someone who could teach me to fight with a sword?" He asked timid, the woman was surprised, "Why is that?" Now she was interested, "I want to protect my loved ones with everything I have." Yuugao was surprised of the conviction in his voice, "Then your lucky because I know someone who could help you with that and I think you know him already." She smiled down to him, she thought of Hayate he had come to visit her, Naruto made fast friends with him. The boy grimaced as he thought about who she might mean, "Hayate?" He asked exited, she nodded, and he beamed, she was glad that he could still show emotions like this, after all that happened.

* * *

This afternoon the Hokage came to visit Naruto, he sat down beside the boy's bed and began, "How are you my boy?" "I'm good I don't need to be here anymore." Naruto replied, "Naruto it is necessary that you remain here until the end of the week." Responded Sarutobi, the boy hung his head in defeat, in the last three days he had decided that he hated hospitals. "Naruto there's something else I have to talk about with you. What happened the night Itachi slaughtered the clan?" began Hiruzen, Naruto became rigid, but he began to tell his version of what occurred that night, he didn't talk about the bit with Itachi handing him Shisuis eye, something told him that he shouldn't tell it. "And then I fell unconscious." Naruto ended, "Hm Naruto you had as server chakra exhaustion, du you know why?" The Hokage asked, the boy shook his head. "The Anbu who found you told me you had the Sharingan, that would explain your lack of chakra, that was diagnosed after the massacre." Narutos eyes shot wide open, he had the Sharingan, but how? "Naruto would your pleas try to channel some chakra to your eyes?" Asked the old Kage. Naruto tried and for a second, he thought something changed but it was over as abruptly as it began. "Hm interesting, but it seems that you cannot keep it activated yet." The boy looked at him asking, "Naruto you have activated one of the strongest Kekkei Genkei there are, if you master it, it will be a very useful tool in your arsenal but don't rely on it, that could be your downfall." Naruto nodded hastily but then another thought came to mind, "How is Sazuki?" He asked the old man, Hiruzen smiled, "She woke up this morning, you can visit her if you like." Offered Sarutobi, whereat the boy nodded.

Sazuki sat in her bed and looked out the window, she turned to face him, as he stepped in to the room, "Szuki?" He asked shy. "Naruto thank god you are alive!" The girl exclaimed relived, with fast steppes he strode through the room and took her into his arms, they didn't say anything, they just stayed like that for a while, the girl silently sobbing, "I don't know why he did that." She whimpered, "He said he wanted to test his skills. I am going to kill him!" She wailed in despair, "That's all I want, and I will do everything for it!" Naruto detached himself from the girl, "Sazuki." He looked at her sadly, he too loathed Itachi but he knew that there was more than just revenge, Shisui wouldn't have wanted him to be consumed by hatred. "What, don't say you don't want to kill him he massacred our clan killed my parents, killed your brother!" She yelled, her eyes were so full of hatred that for one moment he didn't know who sat before him, "Stop!" Narutos shout cut through Sazukis ranting and her mouth snapped immediately shut, he had never shouted like this. "Sazuki don't lose yourself in this hatred. You can't change anything, only thinking about revenge will destroy your life, think about Menma and Kizu, you have friends, people who care about you. If follow this path, you will lose them." Reasoned Naruto, she calmed down a bit than she murmured, "They won't understand what we are going through." Naruto shook his head, "Isn't it enough that they care about us?" He asked, "I don't want their pity!" She uttered, "They are our friends, they will stand by our sides, no matter if you want it or not, then therefore they are our friends." Exclaimed the Boy, "You are right, you can't get rid of them that easily." A soft smile caressed her lips, Naruto sight in relive, one moment he thought he lost her, "Where will you live?" He asked, and she looked at him as if he had grown a second had, "In my house of course." Answered the girl, "I too want to go back there but the investigations will take several months. Kizus mother offered me to live with them for the time being, I'm sure you can live there too." Bur before he could say anything else the door was opened and a Anbu with dogmask came in, "Naruto Uchiha you are discharged, I'm going to accompany you to the Uchiha compound, there you can collect your belongings, then I will escort you to the Inuzuka compound." The Anbu said and Naruto said goodbye to Satzuki before he took his leave with the Anbu.

* * *

Naruto stood in front of his house, "Do you want to go in?" Asked Inu, Naruto nodded, thy entered the house and packed up the necessary things, then they left, "Oh I forgot something." Exclaimed Naruto and ran inside, Inu didn't think much of it and waited by the door. Naruto raced in the living room, there under the cupboard lay the glass container with Shisuis eye, he took it and hid it under one of the lose floor boards, then he ran in Shisuis old bedroom and collected every scroll, which had something to do with jutsu or the tai-jutsu stile of the interceptor fist. Inu send Naruto a questioning look, "Jutsu and scrolls from Shisui." The boy explained, Inu nodded, then he brought him to the Inuzuka compound.

* * *

"Ah, there you are gaki, comm on in you can sleep together with Menma and Kizu." Tsume welcomed him, "I'll be taking my leave now ja na." The Anbu left with a leaf shunshin. It was evening by know so Menma and Kizu were in their bedroom, "Oh there you are Naruto, we got this bed for you." Menma greeted him and showed him the cot that stood between the two beds on ether side of the room. "Thanks guys." With that he sat down on the bed it was surprisingly comfy, "Good night Naruto.", he heard Kizu say, Menma was already snoring peacefully and loud, "Good night Kizu." Said Naruto and closed his eyes and seconds later he was already deeply asleep.

* * *

 **If you liked it I would e happy if you would leaf me a review, follow or fav. Constructive criticism is always wanted.**

 **Until next time bye.**


	2. Chapter 2 The academy

**First of thanks for the favs. follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters.**

 **The story of Naruto Uchiha**

Chapter 2 The academy

It was Narutos third year in the academy, several weeks had passed since the massacre happened, Sazuki was discharged three weeks ago and now both of them took part in the everyday life of the academy as regular students. The only people they felt comfortable with were Menma and Kizu, because they didn't bother them about the incident or tried to handle them with kid gloves. Because they didn't interact that much with the other students they were mostly left by themselves, Sazuki appreciated it enormously because then she wasn't forced to look in those pitiful eyes. Naruto hadn't a problem with it either, he was content to spent time with Sazuki, Kizu and Menma. Last semester they began with chakra control, the first thing they learned was the leaf balancing exercise, after a little trying both Naruto and Sazuki were able to let the leaf stick to their foreheads. Kizu also mastered it with some trying, Menma on the other hand, the boy absolutely couldn't do it, every time he tried to stick the leaf to his forehead it shot of violently. Iruka their sensei only told him to try and better his control, because he had so much chakra he had to work harder to control it. Easier said than done, Menma did the exercise whenever he could and until a week ago he couldn't do it properly.

* * *

Now they sat in the classroom and Iruka announced over the loud chattering of the students, "Shut the hell up!" Naruto jolted upright and Menma fell off his chair as he was rudely awakened from his sleep of the just, by Irukas big head jutsu, Kurama yipped angrily as he was thrown off of Menmas shoulders. "Wha, what happened." The Uzumaki mumbled startled, "Thank you Menma for coming back to the land of the living. If I have your attention can we please continue," Iruka scolded the boy, Menma let his head hang as some of the class began to snicker ad him, it was however short lived, because five pair of angry eyes directed their death glare at them. "So, what I was saying is that today we will begin with sparring, I am confident that every one of you is positioned in the academy style or their clans style to fight. I will lead you outside if you would please follow me." With that Iruka led them behind the academy where they build a semicircle around Iruka who stood before a court which was wired-in and comprised by trees.

"So now I will pair you randomly and you will fight your opponent until he gives up or I end the fight. Kizu Inuzuka and Ino Yamanaka please come forward." Iruka said, Kizu and a girl with blond hair that she had tied in a short ponytail, made their way to the front of the class, "Don't seriously injure your opponent, that's all." Iruka gave a nod and the two girls fell into their respective stances. Unsurprisingly, at least for Naruto it was Kizu who attack first with a right hook that connected with the other girl's chin because Ino wasn't fast enough to block it and stumbled back, capitalizing on her advantage, the Inuzuka girl shot forward and connected several quick jabs to her opponent's abdomen and the side of her head. It was clear that Ino had no chance to retaliate or even block the incoming strikes so Kizu stepped back and said to Iruka, "I don't think she is the right opponent for me sensei." The chunin nodded and called the match. Kizu shook the other girls hand and helped her back to the crowed of students.

After some more uninteresting fights between civilians and some kids from shinobi clans Iruka called Menma and Hinata Hyuuga up. The Hyuuga heiress was a girl with short blue-black hair that fell to both sides of her round face and for her clan typical white eyes. She and Menma stepped on the field and both of them fell in to their respective stances, for Menma it was a deep stance, arms hanging down in front of him, legs bent, shoulders low, it looked like a predator ready to pounce on his pray. Hinata took the stance of the gentle fist. She surprised everyone as she attacked first, with a fast jab to Menmas shoulder, it didn't connect but only because Menma was one of the best tai-jutsu fighters in their age group. Naruto and Sazuki were the only ones capable of fighting against him, Naruto more so than the girl, the boy was not only fast but much stronger than any of them, even the chubby Akimichi boy Chouji was weaker than him. Menma weaved out of the way as Hinata followed with a lightning fast combination of jabs to his chest and abdomen. Menma twirled and weaved through the attacks with flips and jumps. The same was true for Hinata she flowed through his attacks evading them with grace and precision. Then in a rather amazing display of body control Menmam flipped over one of the girls jabs and spun in the air to deliver a kick to the girls face that she had to block, the force of the attack let her stumble back, Menma dropped low and kicked his right leg up and delivered a devastating kick which connected with Hinatas chin and floored her. Iruka called the match and Kizu cheered, Menma stretched out his hand and the downed girl grabbed it, she bowed and said, "Thank you for the fight now I know that I have to train harder." Menma smiled at her and said, "You are very good, there aren't many of our age who could have pressed me like that So thanks for the good fight." He stretched out his hand and after a moment the girl grasped it and shook his hand. Menma stepped down and took his place besides Naruto, "Good fight." The Uchiha said, "You saw it she is furious in an elegant way I didn't think she had it in her." The Uzumaki boy said, Naruto nodded, he was as surprised as his friend that this normally timid and quiet girl could fight like this, but she was the heiress of the Hyuuga clan after all.

The next fight was secretly the one the whole class had awaited including their sensei Iruka, "Uchiha Sazuki and Uchiha Naruto please come forward and ready yourselves." The scarred chunin requested. The both Uchiha stood opposite of one another, both took the stance of the interceptor fist, they starred each other directly in the eyes coal back in onyx none of them attacked, both waiting for the other to make the first move. The class was silent awaiting the fight and then it happened, Sazuki shot forward and attacked with a high kick to Narutos left which he batted away with his forearm, than he retaliated with a quick jab to the girls right shoulder it connected an threw her of balance, the boy followed up with a low kick to sweep her off her feet, she jumped over it and made a pirouette in mid-air and aimed a sweeping kick which was aimed at his chest he turned to his right and her kick only hit air. Both of them disengaged and cycled each other, this time Naruto attacked, he came in with a crouching kick, that Sazuki evaded, the boy followed with an uppercut that connected with his opponent's chin, she stumbled back and tried to stay conscious, Naruto exploited that as he connected a left hook followed by a few well-placed jabs to the girl's abdomen and ribs, he finished with a knee to the centre of her chest. That was it for Sazuki she fell to the floor exhausted and beaten, Naruto too breathed lightly strained. He got down to her and helped her to stand up, after a few moments she could stand by herself. The whole class starred at them, their eyes big and unbelieving, Naruto hated it, both Menmas and Kizus fight had shown how good both of them were, more so by Menmas fight because he has had an opponent who had the skills to retaliate, but just because he and Sazuki were some of the last Uchihas they were something you had to gawk at.

* * *

After they had finished their fight Iruka began, "So now I have a basic understanding of all of your abilities, so I can adapt to your needs. The next thing we are going to do some throwing exercises." The class followed him to the throwing range and one after another they threw their shuriken and kunai at the targets, unsurprisingly the clan kids did a much better job than the civilians and as expected the Uchiha performed best out of all. "Ok that would be all for today, tomorrow we will discuss what to do if you encounter an opponent with significantly superior strength in the field." With that the scarred chunin dismissed the class.

With the rest of the day for their own, Naruto and Sazuki decided to train and spar with Menma and Kizu, but they were quickly called back by Tsume for their clan training. Since Menma lived with the Inuzuka he was thought their clan techniques it also helped that he had his fox as partner. That left both Uchiha by themselves, "We should practice our chakra control and I think we should begin with the tree walking exercise." Naruto suggested, "What's that and why do you know something like that? The only thing Iruka-sensei showed us was the leaf balancing exercise." Sazuki asked, sitting in the shade of one of the big oakh trees which dotted the clearing, leaning on its trunk, Naruto sat opposite of her the warm afternoon sun shone on his back and let his frame glow lightly. He grinned, "You know if you would go in to the library more often instead of just pondering over scrolls of jutsu which we cannot perform yet, you would learn the one or other useful thing." Sazuki gave him the stinky eye but he didn't let himself be deterred. "So, what do we have to do?" Asked a grumpy Sazuki, "The book said we have to channel chakra to our soles and walk up a tree by sticking our feet to the trunk." Naruto recited from his memory, "Hmpf how hard could that be." Snorted the Uchiha girl, so she ran at the tree and by putting her foot at the tree trunk she tried to run up, it failed miserably. She managed to take one step than she shot away from the tree, the bark splintering under her foot, "Au what the hell!" She cursed as she landed on her back, Sazuki glared at the tree as if he was the cause for her situation. "To much chakra I think." She heard Naruto comment. That didn't help, "What do you mean to much chakra?" She asked heatedly, "I mean you put to much chakra in your soles, here let me try." He walked by her and set his right foot on the bark, than he tried to lift himself up, his foot glided of, 'To little' he thought, than he applied more, again he slid down, he stood nearly 5 minutes like that adding as little chakra at the time as he could until finally his foot stuck to the trunk, he memorized how much chakra he had used, lifted his other foot and planted it with the same amount of chakra on the trunk. Sazuki stared bewildered at the scene, as Naruto slowly made his way up the tree step by step until he came to a halt at the crown, turned around and walked back down slowly. "See you just have to be patient." He grinned at her she huffed and tried again, but just like before she got flung back. "Come on Sazuki do it like I did you have to find the right amount not just run at it like a madman." Said Naruto after the tenth time the girl tried and failed to do what he had done, she sighed and did as asked, meanwhile Naruto repeated his exercise to memorize the amount of chakra until it became second nature to him to walk up and down the tree. Finally, Sazuki was able to make her way up the tree than she got down again, as she was back on the ground she smiled a real smile of both accomplishment and bliss as she ran at him and gave him a hug, "Good now we have to train that until we don't have to think about how much chakra we have to put in our soles to walk up any surface." The girl nodded and they got back to training.

* * *

The next five years went by like that, in between these five years Naruto and Sazuki went back into the Uchiha district together with two of the older orphans, Naruto moved back into his old home where he had lived with Shisui now he had two younger Uchiha living with him the ten year old twin brothers, with the names Ken and Kin they looked at him like an older brother, both of them had straight raven black hair, Kin had his tied in a low ponytail Ken on the other hand had his open but shorter. They had both black eyes and wore Uchiha style clothing. Sazuki opted to live by her own in her old house. The two oldest Uchiha had learned some fire jutsu even as Naruto took better to them than Sazuki, his jutsu were brighter hotter and in general bigger than the ones from the girl. Furthermore Naruto had begun to learn Shisuis own style of the interceptor fist, the same one that gave him his moniker shunshin Shisui, that meant firstly to learn the shunshin what wasn't easy, especially to learn it to such an extend that he could use it without smoke or something to be created when he used it and the to top it all of he had to use it during combat, at the moment he stuck at learn to use it without effects which was one hell of a job to accomplish and it would need a whole lot more training and an even greater amount of time until he could even attempt to use it in a sparring match let alone in a real fight. He also trained with Hayate who dropped by once in a while to help him with his sword training, Naruto had no intentions to make it his primary fighting style it didn't fit him, but he thought that it couldn't be bad to learn from a master swordsman. In the last year something terrific happened he 'unlocked' his sharingan again it occurred as he was fighting with Menma and was beaten pretty harshly, the boy was a absolute monster in tai-justu fights as suddenly the Uzumakis movements had become slower and Narutos over all vision had improved drastically, he had known where Menma would hit him and he had blocked it than Menma had stopped and starred at Naruto he had asked what was wrong and Menma had said that his eyes were different. Naruto had had to run to a nearby river and what he had seen in its reflection had taken his breath away, there in his eyes a three tomoe sharingan had spun lazily, he had jumped in joy knowing how significant the kekkei genkei was for his fighting style, but then the words of the third had come back to the forefront of his mind, 'Don't rely on it, that could be your downfall'. From this day on he had practiced as much with his eyes as he could and if he only let them activated for some time to get used to the world surrounding him and the chakra usage of the dojutsu. To say Sazuki had been jealous at first would have been euphemism, she had down right glared at him whenever they had seen each other it was so bad that at some point he had to talk to her to clear things up. After a long conversation she had apologized for her behaviour and told him that her jealousy had been just the expression of her insecurity.

* * *

Now twelve years old Naruto stood in front of the Ninja academy, he still had his black t-shirt and grey shorts but his sandals gave way for steel plated ninja boots. His forearms and hands were encased in armour plating, his shuriken and kunai holster were placed on his right hip. His hair had gotten slightly longer so it now fell on his shoulders. With him were Sazuki who hadn't chanced her attire much she still wore a high collared blue shirt, grey shorts and black shinobi sandals, her hair had grown longer in fact so long that she wore them in a high ponytail most of the time. To his right stood Menma the boy had always been bigger than all of them but now he stood a whole head taller than Naruto, 20 centimetres to be exact that put him at a jaw dropping one metre and seventy-eight centimetres thereby he was the same height as their sensei Iruka Umino. He hadn't changed his attire either, only his hair had gotten longer now reaching the small of his back and framing his face, it gave him an especially wild look almost like the mane of a lion. His partner Kurama was now as big as a full grown red fox but something said Naruto that the fox wasn't done growing yet. With Menma stood Kizu she wore a grey jacked with a fur framed hood, dark grey three-quarter pants and blue shinobi sandals. On her right hip she wore her kunai holster.

"Ready guys?" Asked Naruto though he knew the answer, "What do you think we are more than ready dattebayo!" Exclaimed Menma loudly, "Geez Menma don't be so loud!" Growled Kizu, she was still sleepy what was normal for the normally vibrant girl she wasn't a morning person. "Then let us go in already I want to bring that to an end as fast as we can." Sazuki said as she began to make her way to the academy entrance, the rest of the group followed after her. Bit by bit the Students came into the classroom, "Oh hey Naruto how are you today?" The Uchiha boy heard a familiar voice, "Oh hello Choji good I hope you are ready for the exam." Naruto said to the chubby Akimichi boy. Chōji donned a green, short-sleeved haori with a long, white scarf over a light-green shirt, with the kanji for "food" on it. He also wore black shorts, hoop earrings, and bandages around his legs and forearms. His bandana was styled in a manner that allowed two tufts of his brown hair to poke out at each side. Like other Akimichi he had markings in form of swirls on his cheeks. "Morning Naruto." He heard Shikamaru Nara say, the boy was Chojis best friend and by all means the laziest boy the Uchiha ever met. Shikamaru had narrow brown eyes and wore his typical expression suggesting he was either bored or irritated Naruto tipped the former. He had shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail. His attire consisted of a short-sleeved grey jacket with green-edged sleeves and the rudimentary Nara clan symbol on the back, under which was a green-lined mesh armour T-shirt. He also wore brown pants and a pair of his clan's traditional silver hoop earrings. Both boys had approached him three years back because thy were friends with Kizu and Menma, he took a liking to Chojis kindheartednesses and Shikamarus razor-sharp mind.

"Hi Kizu, how are you?" Kizu turned her head to Ino Yamanaka waving and coming in her direction, the girl became fast friends with the Inuzuka heir since their first sparring match. Ino had her hair done in a high ponytail that kept her long hair behind her back, she wore a short sleeved violet top under which you could see her bandaged abdomen. Her arms stuck in whit arm warmers, furthermore she wore a violet skirt and blue shinobi sandals. Kizu liked her after she had been approached by the other girl she became friends with her, Ino had asked her if she could train with her because she wanted to become a strong kunoichi to make her father proud, to which Kizu agreed. "Oh I'm fine hope you are ready for the exam." Kizu greeted the girl with a hug.

Shortly after the whole class was present, their sensei's Iruka and Mizuki stood before them and the scarred chunin began, "This is the academy exam that will test if you are ready to become ninja, it is a harsh world outside this classroom and we want you to be ready to face it. We will begin with the theory exam. Good luck." He and Mizuki gave them their tests and the exam began. Naruto breezed through the questions they weren't that hard. He finished the test in fifteen minutes and sat there in silence for the rest of the time until the others had finished.

After the written test they were led out behind the school to perform their physical exam, first they had to throw kunai and shuriken, Naruto and Sazuki were easily the best out of all of them. "So now you are going to fight Mizuki so we can observe how good your tai-justu is. The fight ends if you get thrown out of the circle or I end it myself." Iruka instructed them. One after the other the students fought Mizuki Naruto looked on rather unpassionately until Menma was called.

The boy positioned himself opposite to Mizuki looking the chunin straight in the eyes, Naruto saw something change in the eyes of the Instructor, something he had seen often n the eyes of civilians and even some shinobi, when they saw Menma. It was bottomless hate and once again Naruto asked himself why that was, Menma hadn't done anything to justify such hatred. Then the fight began and the Uchiha saw immediately that Mizuki attacked with the intention to harm him. Menma must have noticed it to, because the Uzumaki assumed a defensive position. He blocked the strikes from the chunin than he retaliated quickly his size and strength helping him to pressure Mizuki, Naruto saw that Mizuki was still holding back, he knew if the chunin would go all out Iruka would notice it and immediately call the match. But Menma seemed to have enough, the boy attacked with a brutal one two combination, that let Mizuki stumble back, then he attacked with a flying knee to the chunins torso which let Mizuki bend forward directly in the upcoming uppercut Menmas, the chunin was out cold. "Ok that's enough." Iruka said, Naruto asked himself why the chunin hadn't done something earlier, but then he cached the look of disgust their instructor shoot towards the downed Mizuki and Naruto understood, he had noticed it but didn't do anything as Menma ended the fight. His respect for the scarred man grew. "Ok the rest of you will fight against me." Iruka said and they did as they were told. Naruto just showed Iruka that he could handle himself in a combat situation as did Kizu, Sazuki and the rest of the class. Mizuki was carried away by staff members of the school.

After they were led back inside, Iruka called them up separately for their jutsu test. "Ok Naruto Uchiha please come in!" The chunin called. The Uchiha did as instructed and came into the room. "Ok please perform Bunshin, Kawarimi and Henge." Iruka instructed and Naruto did as he was told. First, he made a Bunshin of himself to which Iruka nodded and motioned for him to carry on, then Naruto used Kawarimi to swap positions with the log that was positioned in the corner. After he used kawarimi a second time he henged into Shisui Uchiha his eyes ablaze with the sharingan grinning a sad smile, than it was over. "Very good Naruto I am happy to appoint you as a genin of Konohagakure please take your headband" He gave Naruto one of the headbands which lay on the table "Thank you sensei." Naruto bowed and left, the headband clutched in his hand 'I'm one step closer to you nisan', he thought while walking out the building.

* * *

 **Yea I know I said I would update slowly but come on so much ideas in my head, let's say I will update sporadically that's better. But enough of this I hope you liked the chapter, if that's the case then please review, fav. or follow. Constructive criticism is welcome. Until next time see ya**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of thanks for the favs. follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters.**

 **The story of Naruto Uchiha**

Chapter 3 A new sensei and the first squad

"We finally did it, oh I can't believe we are finally going to be shinobi!" Menma yelled out as he came running out of the school building, Naruto turned to his friend and immediately recognised the shimmering of the boy's Hitai-ate, which he had tied around his forehead. Behind him walked Kizu and Sazuki, former head her headband tied around her forehead like Menma." Menma don't shout so much! Gosh you are annoying at times I can tell you." Groaned Kizu, but the boy didn't listen and shouted, "You'll see I'll become Hokage soon enough, beli-." Bevor he could finish the sentence Sazuki walked up behind him and smashed her fist in the back of his head, "Shut up Menma I get a headache from your shouting." Hissed the Uchiha girl, "Oh get over it temee!" Growled Menma, Kurama who stood besides him snarled at the girl, "Fuck you ursa-tonkatchi!" With that she stalked of, "What's wrong with her she was like this since this morning she is so tense." Kizu said and Akamaru who was perched atop of her head whined approvingly, "I don't know since the last month I had the feeling that she got tenser and more disagreeable every day." Mused Naruto but he couldn't dwell about it as Menma put his arm around his shoulder and said, "Anyway, we are Genin now. I say that almost calls for victory ramen." Kizu rolled her eyes and Naruto just smiled at the bigger boy, he had a borderline addiction to the stuff, would his foster mother Tsume not feed him, Naruto believed he would have died on an overdose of salt. "Ok but let's meet this evening, I have to visit some people and I have to go back home and make dinner for Kin and Ken if I let them do as they please I can build the house anew after they finished. So, see you at let's say seven pm at Ichiraki bye." Naruto waved as he sprinted in the direction of the village centre, both of his friends waved after him and Menma shouted, "Don't come to late or I'll charge you for our dinner!" Bevor he was whacked on top of his head by a irritated Kizu, who winked at Naruto as he turned around to them, than she dragged her brother by the ear in the direction of the Inuzuka clan district. The Uchiha could hear Menma howl in agony as he was dragged by his foster sister. A light smile caressed the boys face, he was inexpressible thankful for having them, he didn't know what he would do without them.

After a short period of time spent walking towards his destination, Naruto finally arrived at the orphanage, he made it a habit to visit the children who had survived the massacre all this years ago, he had hardly passed the door of the building as he was assaulted by three children, three eight-year-olds one girl and two boys who all hugged him, "Uncle Naruto you are back I missed you!" The girl said, she had long black hair and a thin angelic face with dark eyes. "Yea you took long this time, not that we need you here." Naruto turned to the direction of the voice and his eyes became thin. Bevor him stood three Uchiha, two girls and a boy the same age as Ken and Kin, the girls were sisters and had medium long black hair and black eyes, Kita the one on the left had hers done in a bun, Leiko the one on the right had hers in a low ponytail. Between them stood Iroi Uchiha, he had short straight black hair and dark eyes which held something akin to displeasure. The boy didn't like him and at least one of the girls neither he didn't know why, he knew however one thing they were snooty brats who didn't know when it was enough. "We don't need you here so go away and play with your dog and fox." The boy continued his harassment, one of the girls snickered, the other looked displeased but Masaru one of the boys who had hugged him got up in Irois face and shouted, "Shut up or go away you ass!" The other Uchihas face contorted into rage, "What was that you little shit I'm goanna whop your ass!" The boy raised his fist and Naruto began to move but he didn't have to because Kita grasped the boys hand and yelled, "What's wrong with you?" "What do you mean he is on his side why shouldn't I teach him a lesson?" Iroi asked heatedly, the girl looked at him baffled, "There are no sides we are the last Uchiha without Naruto there is a good chance that we couldn't have made it. Until now I thought you would grow out of this shit but now." She let go of his arm and walked up to Naruto in passing she took Masarus hand, then she bowed to the other Uchiha, "I apologise for his manners." Naruto waved her of, "I just hope he will come to terms with his issues, better sooner than later." Naruto spend two hours at the orphanage he found the two nine-year-old twins Sachi and Susumu at the back yard, the girl Sachi had for Uchiha untypical dark brown hair reaching the small of her back and light brown eyes, the same was true for her twin brother Susumu, he had long straight hair and the same eyes as his sister, "Hey Naruto how are ya? Long-time no see." Susumu came up to him and shook his hand, "Good and you?" He asked, "Great Sachi and I can't wait till we can come live with you Ken and Kin." The boy answered, Sachi came up to him and began, "Hello Naruto nice to see you." He crooked his neck, "No hug, are you too old for that now or is it me?" Naruto asked with mock hurt present in his voice, the girl scurried over to him and gave him a bone cracking hug, Naruto laughed. After he had spent some time with them he said his goodbyes and walked of in to the direction of one of the training fields there was the person he was to meet.

"Hello Hayate, you wanted to meet me?" Naruto asked as he came near the tokubetsu no Jonin. "Oh-chough hello-chough-Naruto, how are you? I see the exam went-chough-well." At Narutos nod he smiled and wanted to say something but a coughing fit interrupted the attempt. Naruto cringed, Hayates disease had become worse over time, four years ago he had occasionally caught but now it had gotten really bad. "That's good because I have a celebration gift for you I hope you like it." Hayate said and handed him a roughly 50 cm long package, Naruto opened it and out came a in velvet encased long package, after he had peeled off that layer his eyes became wide it was a tanto with a black wooden saya, the hilt was warped in ray skin and had red cloth wrapped around the hilt in a traditional style. The blade had a Damascus steel pattern which indicated a high grade of steel and quality making. Naruto didn't know what to say, "I, I can't take this." He protested but Hayate shook his head, "No you take it it's a present from me and Yuugao." Hayate said with finality in his voice, "Thank you very much." Naruto thanked the man, the Jonin smiled and said, "Its chakra induced steel, it makes it easier and stronger to channel chakra through it, furthermore it's highly durable, may it help you when you need it.", "Thank you Hayate I really appreciate it and please say the same to Yuugao." Naruto answered, "Will do, see you Naruto." With that the Jonin disappeared in a Shunshin.

Narutos next stop was at his home where Kin and Ken already awaited him, "Naruto-aniki!" Ken cried out and ran to him followed closely behind him was Kin, both of them examined him and when thy spotted the headband, thy broke out in wild cheers, at least for Uchiha standards. "How was it nii-san?" Asked Kin excited, "Both of you know that I can't tell you so stop asking. Now what to eat?" Naruto mused then he walked in to the kitchen and all three of them began to make dinner. It was kind of a tradition it all had begun in the orphanage, the Kitchen there was rarely used, because it became rations from the village. But Naruto had always liked to cook, he had done it with Shisui and he wanted to keep this tradition, so he began to cook with the kids in the orphanage. Since then the caretakers had also begun cooking with all the orphans. After they finished dinner they helped him wash up then the two boys went to bed and Naruto made his way to Ichirakus to meet up with his friends.

"I hope we'll become a team." Menma said, they sat at the counter of Ichirakus, "Here you go." Teuchi a middle-aged man with grey hair and eyes, which always appeared to be shut giving the impression of the man smiling constantly. He put three meals down in front of them. Menma immediately grabbed his bowl of miso-ramen and began to inhale the dish, "Another!" He cried out shortly after Naruto and Kizu had begun eating theirs. "Menma sometimes I think you breathe ramen instead of eating it." Giggled Ayame, she was a young woman with long brown hair and large black eyes. "I can't help it it's the food of the gods it calls out to me." Menma answered and got instantly whacked lightly on the head by Kizu, "All you think about is training and eating, if mom weren't there all you would spent money on would be ramen." The Inuzuka girl groaned, Naruto snickered the ramen addiction of his best friend was something he found utterly hilarious. "I have to say the young lad is right ramen may be the foods of the gods, but I don't think if you would eat as much of it as you want to, that you would be as big and strong as you are now. You need a healthy diet as a ninja." They could see how it pained him to say that, because Menma was the kind of person who would come to them three times a day seven days a week if Tsume allowed it. "Ok now that this is resolved we can debate what the odds are that we become a team and who might be our sensei." Menma said, Naruto mulled the questions over in his head. "Well I don't know how they make the teams and the Jonin who take teams this year I don't know either. I hope nonetheless that we are on the same team, but I don't know if the will be hell bend to stick Sazuki and me together." The Uchiha answered, "Well that was utterly fruitless don't you think?" Kizu quipped, "Well what do you think or better what do you want?" Asked Menma back, "I want to be on a team with Naru-chan here, but I think they will stick me in a team with Hinata and Shino." She said, Menma looked at her questionably, Naruto didn't look at all, he turned his head to the side, so they couldn't see the red that had begun creeping up on his cheeks, Ayame however saw it and she giggled lightly. "What gives you that idea?" Asked Menma, Kizu crossed her arms, "Well with me, Shino and Hinata you could form a tracker team, because all of us have means to track or hunt down subjects, me and you Menma we have heightened senses of smell and hearing, you more than I do, Hinata has the Byakugan and Shino has his bugs which can sense chakra. Then we have Ino, Shikamaru and Choji, it's likely that they will form the new generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, so they are out of the question as well. So now we have two Uchihas and an Uzumaki the only ones left from ninja family's. I'm sure you will get paired and then there are some civilians in the class. I Don't think any of them besides, Sakura, Benjiro and Ryota have made it through the exam or are worth mentioning." She ended. Both boys starred at her, her speech was actual rational, "Kizu everything ok you make sense. Are you sick? How many fingers do I hold up?" Menma asked, holding one Hand to her forehead and the other in front of her face showing three fingers. Her face went from surprised and puzzled to rage, Naruto blended out both of them and thought about the three-civilian born who had made a positive impression on him. First there was Sakura, she had fair skin, green eyes, and pink hair, she had had crush on him since before the massacre but grew out of it since, she was very good in theory, but she had seriously lacked the physical part, so some time after class she had approached him, she had been a stuttering mess, asking him to help her with her tai-justu because she didn't want to be someone who would be a burden, so she had to excel at many areas, he didn't see why he shouldn't so he gave her some lessons after class and she was ever since in the middle of the class ranking tai-jutsu wise. The next one to come to mind was Bnjiro, the boy had a sturdy broad build at least for a 12-year-old but he lacked in size coming up only about 1.47 Metres. He had blue eyes and sandy-brown hair, he was always relaxed and never appeared to be in a hurry, he was calm and collected and all in all a pleasant person to be around. The first time Naruto took notice of him was at one of their spars, the boy was going up against Menma so Naruto at first didn't bother to watch, but as the boy still stood after one Minute he got interested, there weren't many in their age-group who could go up against the Uzumaki never mind civilians. But the boy did very well, he still wasn't a match for Menma after the boy stepped up his game, but he had taken a considerable amount of punishment bevor getting knocked out. The last one was Ryota, a slim tall boy, with orange hair and an aptitude for throwing weapons, he was nearly as good as Naruto and that meant something, his tai-jutsu was about upper average, but the boy was a crafty fighter, Naruto knew that because they had done field test with an ambush, and he together with Shikamaru and Sakura got ambushed by Ryota, Kizu and Ino, the boy had had some pretty nasty traps and used his surrounding very well during the fight. The three of them would be a good team, Sakura he remembered had ungodly good chakra control, the reason he knew this was because he had shown her the tree-walking exercise and she managed to do it in 5 minutes, after that he had advised her on taking up medical-or gen-jutsu. "Hey earth to Naruto are you there? Hey?" Kizu had gotten up in his face snapping with her fingers, her brown eyes starring into his, after a moment he realised how close they were, red began to creep up his cheeks and he thought he saw satisfaction lighting up in Kizus eyes bevor she leaned back to bring distance between them, he breathed out he hadn't realised that he had held it the whole time. "I think it's time we go home don't you think?" Menma asked it was getting dark and he was scared shitless by the thought of his Mother if he came too late, this hadn't changed over the years even the fact that he was taller than her now didn't help in the least. "Yea your right I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto said giving his best friend a bro-fist, then Kizu gave him a hug, "See you tomorrow and I still hope I get to be on a team with you." She winked at him than she turned around and trotted after Menma. Naruto shook his head standing on the entrance of Ichirakus what the hell was wrong with him why did Kizus closeness affect him so much, he shook his head a second time and began to make his way to the Uchiha district as the sky began to darken.

Before the Uchiha went home his feet took him in the direction of Sazukis house, one of the windows was illuminated its warm light shining onto the now dark street, 'Good she's awake' Naruto thought than he stepped up to the front door and knocked three times, the sound of his knuckles on the old wood loud in the quiet street. He didn't have to wait long until the door opened, and light shone him in the face, bevor him stood Sazuki in a long white shirt and grey shorts, she looked like she was ready to go to bed. "Naruto what do you want here at a time like this?" She asked almost sleepily, Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Can I come? I rather not speak with you on your doorstep." Sazuki sighed she knew exactly what he wanted to talk about, "Ok come in I will make some tea." She motioned for him to come in, "Wait in the living room I'll be there in a minute." With that she left him, he walked towards the living room, the house was like he remembered, it was still furnished in traditional Japanese style, he spotted an old oaken coffee table, so he sat down on one of the cushions and waited for Sazuki to come back from the kitchen. Meanwhile he looked around, he noticed only now how scarcely the room was furnished he thought back bevor the massacre, he remembered the flowers and plants everywhere in the house, small with statues decorated tables everywhere, now it made a cold and lonely impression. But he hadn't all that much time to think about it because Sazuki came in, a wooden tablet with a porcelain tee service on it, she put it down in front of him, bevor sitting down opposite of him, than she began to pour the tee. "Its Uchiyama the one you like the most." She said bevor sipping on her own cup, Naruto too took a sip of the hot drink, it was a good tee but that didn't surprise him, the girl had under many other talents, an aptitude for making tee. He sighed contemplating the flavour of his drink. Bevor he sat his cup down, looking Sazuki in the eyes, "Ok you know why I am here, so I'm not goanna beat around the bush. Why are you so tens and cold, is it because Itachi? Because you are now a Genin what is it? Tell me." He demanded, Sazuki looked at him her eyes narrowed, "Don't you? We are one step closer to taking our revenge, we can't have them slowing us down we must let go of them our mission is too important for us to be friends with them anymore. I know you wont-" Naruto silenced her with an angry wave of his hand, his eyes hard and unrelenting, "So that is it, don't you remember what I told you all these years ago about our friends about how we need them? What on earth has gotten in to you to say such things? They don't slow us down they make us stronger, support us, stand with us and you want to get rid of them? I thought you were more intelligent than that Sazuki." Naruto ranted, Sazuki looked down, "But we have a mission to fulfil, _I_ have a mission to fulfil. I…look Naruto I like our friends I really do but how can they understand our pain? Tell me how!" She got louder, Naruto shook his head, "Please don't Sazuki. You know that they felt and still feel with us and you talk about them as if they knew nothing about us as if they are just a hindrance for us. That I won't accept, so get your shit together or life with the consequences I have nothing else to say about it." Naruto was furious with his friend she was so hellbent on revenge, still after all these years was that all she cared about? He stood up abruptly and turned to go, storming out the living room, leaving behind a dumbfounded Sazuki who starred after him. He was at the door as he finally heard her scurrying after him. "You choose them over me? Over your blood and clan?" She asked heatedly, Naruto closed his eyes, was she mad, "Answer me damnit!" She screeched, and Naruto cracked, for the first time in his life he just let loose on his emotions, he spun around and as he did so he released a frightening amount of KI, he looked at her starring form, she took step back, but he took one in her direction, "Have you gone mad?" He growled taking another step, "Are you so hellbent on revenge that you accuse me of choosing one of you over another that I would leave you too your own? Are you fucking crazy?" He screamed at her taking another step, her back made contact with one of the walls, "I would rather die than see you succumbing to your hate! So, think about it and think well. Is your revenge more important than your friends who have supported you all these years? If yes than you are a very sad person and one I don't think I know anymore. God night." Narutos voice softened until he whispered the last sentence, then he turned around and stormed out the door. Sazuki let finally go and slid down the wall, she hugged her knees and began to cry softly, she didn't want to lose them Narutos outburst had shown her that, she didn't want to be alone. She made him yell at her, she hadn't heard him yelling since the day at the Hospital, tomorrow she had to apologise to him and to Menma. She stood up and walked into the bathroom to wash her tears away, then she took the tee service and cleaned it. After that she went to bed exhausted from her talk with Naruto.

Naruto awoke early the next morning he was eager to go to the academy and learn with whom he might be in a team and who would be his sensei. After a quick Breakfast he left his home, Kin and Ken had school later, so he didn't wake them up. At the gate of the district he heard someone call out to him, he turned around and spotted Sazuki running after him, he waited for her, then he looked at her questionably. She bowed deep and said, "I am really sorry for yesterday I'm just. I don't know." She shrugged and looked at him apologetically. He sighed, "Its ok I know that you are sensitive about this and that you have problems to trust people, but you should know that both of them will support you, in fact all of us will support you so please refrain from taking this path ok." He answered, she nodded, "Ok." The both of them walked to the academy already there they found Menma, Kizu, the clan heirs and some civilians among them Sakura, who waved him with a big smile he returned, Benjirou and Ryota nodded at him. Sazuki did go straight up to Menma and bowed her head, he couldn't hear what she was saying but he saw the softening of Menmas features and him waving with his hand, the girl smiled well more of a grin really but non the less a happy expression crossed her face and that resulted in Naruto being happy and smiling a real smile in his case. He took his seat besides Menma who looked at him than at Sazuki who sat two rows up on the other side of the room besides Kizu, "You spoke to her didn't you?" He asked, Naruto nodded, "You want to tell me what has gotten into her she was like that since a month ago." Menma asked further. The Uchiha looked at him, "It's because Itachi she has this revenge fantasies since the massacre and now that we are Genin she thought we should let go of you because you would drag us down. She was clearly not in her right mind." Menma nodded in understanding, "You talked to her is everything alright then?" Naruto could hear how concerned Menma was about the girl, "Yea she apologised to me this morning and said that she wasn't in her right mind yesterday, because I said to her that she has to choose if she wants to keep us or not. I asked her what is more important her revenge or her friends." Menma looked up again to the Uchiha girl, to see her smile at Kizu apparently they had an enjoyable conversation and as he saw this light smile on Sazukis face he thought that he wanted it to see it as much as possible. The boy was brought out of his musings as the door to the classroom opened and Iruka came in, "Quiet please!" He called to the class and they immediately quit their chattering. "Today I'm here to announce your team assignments, bevor I begin I want to say that I am very proud of all of you. Now on to the team assignments first is…" Naruto turned Iruka out, until he heard a familiar name. "Team 6, Sakura Haruno, Benjirou Kawabashi und Ryota Tokuzen. Your sensei is Natsuki Watanabe." So Kizu was right, Naruto thought, "Team 7 Naruto Uchiha, Sazuki Uchiha and Menma Uzumaki. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Naruto perked up he knew this name but where did he hear it, 'Wow Kizu how could you know that?', he asked himself, he looked to his side, seeing Menma shaking his head, "How?" Naruto knew what the Uzumaki referred to, he looked up at Kizu and Sazuki, the first one gave him a toothy grin and winked at him, the Uchiha smiled at both him and Menma, but she seemed to focus the Uzumaki boy. "Team 8 Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Kizu Inuzuka. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi." 'So that leaves only…' Naruto thought but bevor he could finish his thought process he heard, "Team 10 Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi." Naruto heard Shikamaru and Ino groan, "Why do I have to be on a team with the laziest ninja ever and the one who only thinks about food!" She screeched, "Troublesome blonds." Shikamaru grumbled. "You will wait her until your sensei arrives to take you with him." Iruka ordered than he left the room.

Two and a half ours later the two Uchiha and the Uzumaki still sat in the classroom, "I'm goanna kill him!" Menma growled, "Interesting who do you want to kill?" Asked a lazy voice directly to his right, the Genin shrieked and tried to get away from the person besides him as fast as possible, in the attempt to do this, he tripped over a chair leg turned and fell directly in to Sazuki who was standing at the end of the row of desks, knocking her down, landing on top of her and lastly lip lock with the surprised Uchiha heiress. All of that hadn't even taken three seconds Naruto starred at his two friends too his feet, none of which moved, to surprised, but after two seconds realisation hit them and both of them scurried away from each other, flushing enormously. Kuramas yipping sounded like he was laughing in malicious glee. Deciding to let them alone he turned to the man who initiated all of this, the man had spiky silver hair oriented to his left-side and dark grey eyes, he sported a relaxed, heavy-lidded expression. His forehead protector covered his left eye and he wore a black facemask so the most of his face was covered. He wore Konoha's standard infantry clothing which consisted of a flak jacket, dark blue pants, and a long-sleeve shirt. He also wore fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand and standard issue shinobi sandals. "You should be more aware of your surroundings, just a recommendation for the future." The man drawled, "Meet me on the roof you have five minutes." The man said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, Naruto immediately grabbed Sazuki and Menma who still starred at each other, bevor using a Shunshin to get up to the roof. As he appeared an instant later, on the roof he was met with a slightly surprised Kakashi who looked at him with a raised eyebrow, tucking away an orange book, "Oh you're here already." Did he sound slightly disappointed? Naruto asked himself, maybe he was just reading too much in to it. "Ok since your already here we can begin with the introductions. Take seat." He ordered. "So, let's begin with you tomato, what's your name, likes dislikes, dreams for the future et cetera." The Jonin said. Menma didn't let himself be irritated by the nickname, "My name is Menma Uzumaki, I like my friends and family, Kurama here, my crazy perv of an uncle Jiraiya and ramen. I also like training and getting better in the ninja arts. I don't like people who judge somebody for things hey have no control over, traitors and vegetables I'll only eat them if my mom makes them. My dream for the future is becoming Hokage, so I can protect everyone I love." Kakashi knew of course who Menma was so he wasn't surprised to hear that the boy knew about his uncle. "Now you." He pointed at Naruto, "My name is Naruto Uchiha, I like my friends and remaining clan members. I dislike people who think that we need some extra attention or are something to gawk at. My dream fore the future is to be a strong servant of my village and my Hokage, to protect them from every threat that will come their way. Furthermore, I would like to rebuild my clan and establish him once more as one of the villages strongest clan." Kakashi nodded in his direction, approval apparent in his right eye, "Now you, broody." The Jonin pointed at Sazuki, she growled and looked at him, "My name is Sazuki Uchiha, I don't like much besides my friends and training, my goal in life is to rebuild my clan and killing someone who did something truly horrible to me and my clan." With that she ended. Kakashi had narrowed his eye at the part with Itachi but he didn't say anything, he hadn't expected anything different, the opposite was the case he thought Naruto would be like her and both of them would be much more closed of but then he thought back at his talk with the Hokage specifically about Naruto, _"He isn't your normal Uchiha he may change their ways forever, the boys and girls in the orphanage see him as a remodel and a big brother figure and thrive to be like him. Especially on Sazuki he has a very positive effect."_ He didn't believe Hiruzen at first but now he saw that the was right. "Ok my name is Kakashi Hatake, I like some things, others I don't, my dreams for the future… private. Now I have a basic impression of you and you will be happy to hear that I don't dislike you that much. Meet me tomorrow morning five am at training ground seven for your survival training." "So it's another test?" Naruto asked, the Jonin looked at him, "I don't know if you are aware that only portion of the graduates become Genin." "The fuck does that mean what for did we do this fucking test if it means nothing!" Menma protested, "This test was only to weed out the hopeless cases so until tomorrow, oh and don't eat or you're going to throw up, ja na." With that he disappeared leaving three somewhat dumbfounded Genin in his wake, but for different reasons, 'I know him he is the one with the dog mask' Naruto thought, 'What the heck another test' Menma growled inwardly, 'I knew it was to easy', Sazuki thought. "Ok I think we should discuss our approach for tomorrow I think it will be something involving us working together that's the most important thing for us right now and later on in our carriers too so we should make plans for some scenarios we might find us self in." Naruto informed his team members of his thought process, to his relief both nodded. So they sat together planning for tomorrow.

 **And that was it for this chapter I hope you liked it. Next up is the survival training and some other stuff. If you liked it pleas review, fav., or follow. Thanks and bye.**


End file.
